


The Janitor's Name

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD tries to guess the real name of the Janitor. Yes, I know, it's kind of a cheesy story, but it was late at night and I was tired when I wrote it off the top of my head. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Janitor's Name

Dr. John “JD” Dorian was getting tired of not knowing the name of the Janitor at Sacred Heart Hospital. Even the rest of the hospital’s staff couldn’t agree on the Janitor’s name.  
JD had practically tried everything. Well, practically everything. He still had a couple of ideas up his sleeve.

One day during lunch, he walked up to the Janitor.  
“I think I know your real name!” JD said.  
“Oh, yeah? What’s your idea?”  
“Bill Sykes.”  
“What? Where’d you get that idea?”  
“Oliver Twist. They even had a song about it in the musical version.”  
“Nope. That’s not it.”

The next day, JD had another idea.  
“I think I know your name again.”  
“What is it this time?”  
“Beetlejuice!”  
“No.”

The next day, JD tried again.  
“I think I know it now.”  
“Now what?”  
“Rumplestiltskin!”  
“Dang it.” The Janitor disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“JD! Hey! Earth to JD!” Turk called.  
“Huh? What?”  
“Dude! You were zoning out again!”  
Dr. John “JD” Dorian was getting tired of not knowing the name of the Janitor at Sacred Heart Hospital.


End file.
